fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSB Crusade)
This article details Mario as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Mario appears as a playable character in Crusade once more. As always, this famous plumber acts as a balanced character with decent stats all around. He is also, quite oddly, the last regular character to have been revealed. Attributes Mario is normally balanced in all the games he appears in, and this is true here as well. He is a middleweight fighter with average speed and jumping power. He is fairly powerful as well, with moves such as his Side-Smash doing a lot of damage when charged up. Mario is recommended as a character for beginners to get used to the game. Moves Standard Moves *Neutral attack - Mario punches 2 times and does a forward kick. *Side tilt - Mario performs a kick forward. *Up tilt - Mario performs a uppercut. *Down tilt - Mario performs a sweep with his legs. *Dash Attack - Mario baseball slides into opponents. *Forward Smash - Mario extends his arm out, causing the opponent to catch on fire. *Up Smash - Mario extends his head out and smash opponents upwards. *Down Smash - Mario spins around in a breakdance like motion, hitting opponents on both sides. *Neutral Aerial - Mario extends one leg out. *Side Aerial - Mario punches downwards. *Up Aerial - Mario flips upwards. *Down Aerial - Mario spins around and does a final hit. *Back Aerial - Mario kicks back with both legs. Grab and Pummel *Grab - Extends his hand. *Pummel - Headbutts the opponent. *Forward Throw - Mario throws the opponent forward. *Back Throw - Mario spins 3 times and throws the opponent backward. *Up Throw - Mario throws his opponents upwards. *Down Throw - Mario throws his opponent to the ground. Other *Weak Ledge Attack - Somersaults up and kicks upward. *Strong Ledge Attack - Somersaults high and performs a downwards punch. *Upwards Floor Attack - Gets up and kicks right then left. *Downwards Floor Attack - Gets up and punches right then left. *Sitting Floor Attack - Gets up and kicks left then right. Special Moves Final Smash Mario's Final Smash is the Mario Finale. When used, Mario will pull his hands back as the screen tilts a bit to his face, saying "Oh yeah!". Mario will then thrust his hands forward as he shouts "Hiiyah!", causing two flaming dragon streams to swirl around each other and advance forward, pushing opponents away as they are struck by fire. Mario is also pushed back quite a bit from this attack, so making sure you can recover where you use the attack is recommended. This move is a reference to Fire Mario, and the fact that Mario's most common element is fire. However, Mario is never seen using this attack in the main games. Other Taunts *Spins around and tips his hat. *Mario jumps, spins around, and lies on the floor. *Grows while playing a classic Mushroom sound, then shrinks. Idle Poses *Adjusts his hat. *Looks back and forth in a defensive pose. On-Screen Appearance Jumps out of a pipe chanting Let's a go! Palette Swaps *Ol' Reliable - Red in blue overalls. *Fire Flower - White in red overalls. *Cotton Candy - Pink in sky blue overalls. *Wario - Yellow in purple overalls. *Waluigi - Purple in dark blue overalls. *Game Boy - White in black overalls. *Green Team - Green in brown overalls. *America Mario - Blue with white stars in red and white striped overalls. A reference to NES Open Tournament Golf. *Sunshine Wear - Sky blue with Shine Sprites in blue overalls, and sunglasses. *Jumpman Overalls - Blue in red overalls. Also features a tweaked mustache. Competitive Play Similarly to past games, Mario sits around the middle of the tier lists. Despite not having any major advantages over any of the characters, a lot of his match ups are at the very least equal if not slightly in his favor for the lower tiers. However, a few of his matchups from the past game have changed slightly as Mario is considered to be slightly nerfed in this game. Trophies Classic Red shirts, blue overalls, and a slick mustache under a bulbous nose sounds like the perfect description for Mario. He's so famous that there's very few people who don't know him. In Smash Bros., he's a balanced character who fights with fire. A perfect beginner's tool. All-Star Mario has honed his abilities to be able to shoot fire without the need of a flower. While not as quick, his Fireballs do hurt if they rack up. Use the Fast Fireball custom for a more "Mario-like" fireball. He also wields a cape for deflecting attacks. Changing the customs adds new effects but gets rid of the deflecting part. Challenge The sound of a jump from Mario is extremely iconic, and Mario's pose during the Super Jump makes it all the more nostalgic. On the other hand, more recent Mario players might recognize F.L.U.D.D., a water technology that sprays opponents away. For the powerhouse, I recommend Explosive Punch and Scalding. For the survivability, go with Super Jump and High-Pressure. Battle Spire With the power of a Smash Ball, Mario concentrates an intense fire in his palms, then unleashes it onto the battlefield. With the heads of flaming dragons, this attack doesn't do very much damage but pushes your foes slowly across the stage. Since it widens after use too, a small hop should be the perfect height to unleash this monstrosity. Trivia *Mario's appearance in Crusade is somewhat of a phenomenon due to his extremely late reveal which is unusual for his character; because of this, many observers joked about how Mario was most likely cut for insane reasons such as not being important to Nintendo during his absence.